CtH5p.exe
Nie traktuj tego co teraz przeczytasz jako kolejną durną creepypastę, to jest coś więcej... Jakiś czas temu pobrałem na swój komputer grę na licencji freeware, nie pamiętam nazwy, ale na szczęście nie jest ona istotna. Gra chodziła jak powinna, ale licząc na jakiś bonus w postaci filmiku czy drugiej gry, która zajmowałaby mało miejsca zacząłem grzebać w jej plikach i znalazłem coś co nazywało się "CtH5p.exe". Gdy to odpaliłem włączyło się okienko, takie jakie wyskakuje, gdy piszemy prosty program w C++, czy innym języku programowania. Muszę przyznać, że zdziwiło mnie to, wyświetliły się tylko jakieś napisy w różnych językach, a po kliknięciu klawisza program zniknął. Zniknął z folderu jak i z komputera, wyszukiwanie nie dało rezultatów. Stwierdziłem, że nie ma się czym przejmować i wyłączyłem komputer, ponieważ godzina zrobiła się naprawdę późna. Następnego dnia gdy włączyłem mój sprzęt tapeta była inna niż poprzedniego dnia. Było to zdjęcie w słabej jakości przedstawiające jakiegoś chłopaka odwróconego tyłem do mnie. Przypomniał mi się tajemniczy program i zdałem sobie sprawę, że to może być jakiś wirus. Byłem na siebie zły, że go zainstalowałem, ale cóż, zrobiłem format, poszperałem trochę w sieci i wyłączyłem komputer znowu kładąc się spać pewny, że już nic się nie zmieni. Niestety, moja radość trwała krótko, bo następnego dnia, gdy włączyłem komputer, znowu na tapecie było zdjęcie słabej jakości przedstawiające tego chłopaka, teraz jednak był on zakneblowany i przestraszony. Nie widziałem dokładnie jego twarzy, ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że coś tutaj jest nie tak. Zmieniłem natychmiast tapetę, ale zdjęcia z poprzedniej nigdzie nie było. Przestraszony wyszedłem z domu i wróciłem wieczorem, wyczerpany i marzący tylko o ciepłym łóżku. Jednak przypomniało mi się zdjęcie, nie mogłem przez nie zasnąć i całą noc obracałem się z boku na bok, a gdy przyszedł kolejny dzień z przerażeniem uruchomiłem mój sprzęt i w międzyczasie udałem się po coś do picia. Gdy wróciłem, mój kubek niemal natychmiast uderzył o podłogę. Na tapecie było kolejne zdjęcie. Tym razem w lepszej jakości. Ten sam chłopak, kompletnie nagi i przykuty do jakiegoś łóżka z jakimś przedmiotem wbitym w brzuch. Twarz niestety miał na tyle zasłoniętą, że widać było jedynie usta, które wyglądały jakby błagał o pomoc. Tego było za wiele. Chciałem wywalić ten cholerny komputer, ale nie mogłem. Matka by mnie zabiła, gdyby tylko zobaczyła, że go wyrzucam. Postanowiłem zaczekać do następnego dnia, nie zmieniając tapety. Poczytałem trochę w internecie, a gdy próbowałem napisać do kolegi, pod wiadomością był link do tego je*anego pliku z napisem "Pobierz". Oddałbym wszystko, aby cofnąć czas, ale już za późno, to co zobaczyłem dzisiaj na tapecie zszokowało mnie tak, że pokazałem to matce. Ona uważa jednak, że nic się nie zmieniło i zawsze tak było, wmawia mi chorobę psychiczną, jednak ja wiem co widziałem. Tapeta przedstawiała tego samego chłopaka przypiętego do tego samego łóżka, miał w brzuchu ten sam pręt i podpalone dłonie. Znajdowała się tam również data, tylko że jutrzejsza. Najgorsze jednak jest to, że wiem kim był ten chłopak na zdjęciu... na tym pieprzonym zdjęciu był nikt inny jak... ja sam we własnej osobie. Tylko, jak to k*rwa jest możliwe?! Czy jutro umrę? Czy to mój ostatni dzień wśród żywych? Jutro się przekonam. Traktujcie to jako ostrzeżenie, pod tym tekstem zapewne będzie link, który od wczoraj wysyła mi się do każdego, róbcie co chcecie tylko nie pobierajcie tego je*anego programu, to zniszczy wasze życie! Mówiła mi, że zabiłem moją matkę, ale ja ją widzę, widzę na ekranie mojego komputera. Musze kończyć, moja kolej na kąpiel. Raport pielęgniarki w sprawie pacjenta. Imię i nazwisko pacjenta: John Astor Dzień: 12.10.2013 Opis: Pacjent nie wykazuje poprawy, pisze na wyłączonym komputerze i twierdzi, że zmienia się tapeta, nie przyznaje się także do zabójstwa matki. Raport policyjny. Funkcjonariusz: Mark Stevens Opis: Dnia 12 października 2013 roku ok. godziny 21:00 policja została powiadomiona o śmierci w szpitalu psychiatrycznym nazwa w miejsce. Śmierć poniósł mężczyzna w wieku 17 lat. W pobliżu ciała nie znaleziono nic, co mogłoby wskazywać czyjąś winę, brak odcisków palców i innych dowodów spowodowały, że sprawa pozostaje niewyjaśniona. Ciało leżało nagie w łazience, w jamę brzuszną był wbity metalowy przedmiot, jak się później okazało, był to fragment prysznica, którym miał się wykąpać. Dłonie mężczyzny zostały podpalone, a na twarzy miał ręcznik. Dnia 14 października 2013 roku udało się znaleźć na komputerze ofiary dziwny tekst zamieszczony powyżej. Został dołączony do akt jako dowód. Przesłuchania personelu: Personel jest zgodny w wersji wydarzeń pielęgniarki, iż pan Astor został zaprowadzony do łaźni, a następnie znaleziono jego zwłoki w takim stanie jaki został opisany powyżej. Przyjęta wersja wydarzeń: Pan Astor, jako osoba chora psychicznie, przyjął groźby jako siły paranormalne, które kierują jego przyszłością. Groźba została spełniona, gdy mężczyzna został w łaźni bez opieki (był uznawany za niegroźnego, więc personel często szedł mu na ustępstwa). Mężczyzna, na skutek obrażeń, zmarł na miejscu. Uzupełnienie: Jedynym niejasnym wątkiem w tym śledztwie pozostaje to, że dokument znaleziony na dysku pochodzi z okresu, gdy pan Astor przebywał w zakładzie psychiatrycznym, a logi komputera wskazują na to, iż komputer nie był w tym czasie w ogóle uruchamiany. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Internet